ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Ultimate Aggregor
Ultimate Aggregor |occupation = Warlord |ability =Aerokinesis Aquatic Respiration Telepathy Electricity Manipulation Energy Absorption Enhanced Durability Enhanced Strength Terrakinesis Earth Tremors Earth Eruption Jackhammer Arms Drill Hands Radiokinesis Nuclear Energy Blasts Intense Heat Generation Flight Heat/Cold Immunity Heat Generation Hydrokinesis Pressurized Water Blasts Water Temperature Control Bubble Shield Moisture Absorption Life Force Absorption Mana Immunity Radiation Immunity Matter Absorption Shock Waves Space Survivability |alias = |equipment = Map of Infinity (formerly) }} Ultimate Aggregor is Aggregor's mutation, formed when he absorbed the abilities and forms of five powerful aliens he hunted down from the Andromeda Galaxy (P'andor, Galapagus, Andreas, Ra'ad, and Bivalvan). Aggregor underwent this mutation so he could become strong enough to search for and reassemble the four fragments of the Map of Infinity, the one item capable of leading him to his goal, which was to get to the Forge of Creation and absorb the powers of an infant Celestialsapien (which he refers to as the "Ultimate Prize") to gain unlimited power and rule the universe. Appearance Ultimate Aggregor is generally similar to the mutations Kevin Levin when through in his youth, an amalgamation of various characteristics from his absorbed targets. However, unlike Kevin, Aggregor's appearance is more refined and balanced, as opposed to Kevin's random and mixed placement of alien organs: a result of a special machine he used, as Aggregor's powers have the full potency of his victims' energy. His mixed body parts were comprised of the hands and legs of Bivalvan, the front torso of Galapagus (though with a darker color), the unarmored back and arms of Andreas, P'andor's faceplate on his neck, and seal on his chest, and a head resembling that of Ra'ad. His eyes became blood-red and his height increased to roughly ten feet. Personality Ultimate Aggregor is a cruel, sadistic, menacing, and remorseless sociopath, who does whatever it takes to achieve his goals, having no remorse for any of his actions. His intelligence is extremely high and his plans go to very great lengths to succeed - as shown when he managed to trick Ben Tennyson and his team into retrieving the fragments of the Map of Infinity for him. History By the end of Ultimate Aggregor, Aggregor used the Entropy Pump to transfer the powers and abilities of the five aliens into himself. Humungousaur managed to stop the pump before it destroyed reality. Unfortunately, it was too late as Aggregor had completely absorbed the five aliens, transforming into his massive, mutated chimeric state. In Map of Infinity, Humungousaur became enraged over being unable to save the Andromeda aliens that viciously attacked Ultimate Aggregor, demonstrating Humungousaur's incredible strength. Unfortunately, Humungousaur's attacks did near nothing to Ultimate Aggregor. Showing off his newly acquired powers and abilities, Ultimate Aggregor toyed with Ben's team and easily defeated them all, greatly damaging Grandpa Max's nervous system in the process. After knocking Humungousaur out, Ultimate Aggregor left Earth. Azmuth reveals that the reason Aggregor absorbed the aliens was so that he had the power to find the four fragments of the Map of Infinity, which will allow him to enter the Forge of Creation and obtain the greatest power in the universe. In order to stop him, Ben and the others must keep him from getting at least one of the fragments. After going through a temple filled with booby traps on Mykdl'dy, Ultimate Echo Echo and the others nearly reach the first piece, but due to Four Arms and Kevin being forced to hold up the door that leads to the chamber holding the piece and Gwen being hit by a poison dart, they were powerless to prevent Ultimate Aggregor (who used the trio to discover the traps and lead him to the first fragment) from escaping with the first fragment of the map. In Deep, Ultimate Aggregor invaded the core of Piscciss to steal the second piece of the map, which was in the form of the planet's anti-gravity generator. With the ocean planet falling apart, Ultimate Big Chill had no choice but to save Piscciss and let Ultimate Aggregor escape. In Where the Magic Happens, the trio chased Ultimate Aggregor to the Door To Anywhere, which Ultimate Aggregor used to enter Ledgerdomain. Gaining the assistance of Charmcaster, the trio entered Ledgerdomain. When the group was in a battle with Addwaitya, Ultimate Aggregor used it as a diversion to attack Addwaitya from behind and steal the Alpha Rune from him, the third piece of the map, before thanking Ultimate Humungousaur for helping him and teleporting away. With only one more piece left, Ben becomes more determined than ever to stop Ultimate Aggregor. In Perplexahedron, Ultimate Aggregor travels to the Perplexahedron, which was built by Paradox to protect the fourth piece of the Map of Infinity. He uses the map's other pieces to enter the Perplexahedron and makes his way through it, where he encounters Gwen and leaves her to freeze in a snow room. He finally makes it to the fourth piece but has a battle with Ultimate Cannonbolt. Despite his best efforts, Ultimate Cannonbolt is beaten and loses the final piece to Ultimate Aggregor, who escapes the crumbling Perplexahedron, now able to enter the Forge of Creation. Despite losing the battle for the map, Ben and the others vow to stop Ultimate Aggregor once and for all. In The Forge of Creation, Ultimate Aggregor attacks Ben, Young Ben, Kevin and Gwen in the Forge of Creation and easily defeats Gwen and Kevin, leaving the Bens to fight him. Ultimate Swampfire grows vines to hold Ultimate Aggregor in place while Young Stinkfly attacks him. Ultimate Aggregor breaks free and knocks down both Ultimate Swampfire and Stinkfly, who transform back to Ben and Young Ben. Young Ben offers his Omnitrix to Kevin to absorb it and fight Ultimate Aggregor, but Kevin refuses and absorbs the energy from the Ultimatrix. Ultimate Aggregor enters a Celestialsapien egg and prepares to absorb the Baby Celestialsapien, but is stopped by Ultimate Kevin, who then attacks and absorbs him, reverting Ultimate Aggregor back to Aggregor and leaving him unconscious. Powers and Abilities 2012-01-25 202053.png|Electrokinesis MoI (98).png|Enhanced Strength MoI (106).png|Drill Hands MoI (109).png|Terrakinesis Deep (26).png|Aerokinesis PH (331).png|Mana Immunity PH (333).png|Pressurized Water Blasts 2012-01-25 203402.png|Nuclear Energy Blasts PH (471).png|Enhanced Durability TFOC226.PNG|Shock Waves TFOC237.PNG|Flight PH (49).png|Space Survivability Thanks to the use of his modified Entropy Pump, Ultimate Aggregor had access to all of the five aliens' powers combined, including Bivalvan's hydrokinesis, Galapagus' aerokinesis, P'andor's radioactive energy blasts and heat generation, Andreas' terrakinesis, and Ra'ad's electrokinesis and telepathy. Ultimate Aggregor survived a savage beating from Humungousaur thanks to a combination of Bivalvan's invulnerability''Map of Infinity'' and Andreas' enhanced durability. Ultimate Aggregor became immune to Gwen's Mana attacks thanks to Galapagus' DNA. Ultimate Aggregor was able to cause a powerful seismic strike using Andreas' enhanced strength, destroying a lot of Los Soledad in the process. Ultimate Aggregor could travel across the galaxy thanks to Ra'ad's flight and space survivability. Ultimate Aggregor was able to survive on Mykdl'dy, a fire/ice planet, because he had P'andor's immunity to both hot and cold environments. Ultimate Aggregor utilized Ra'ad's underwater breathing during his visit to Piscciss.Deep Ultimate Aggregor also had access to his natural matter and energy absorption powers. Additionally, while Osmosians could only use 1/10th of the power of an absorbed species' abilities, Ultimate Aggregor was able to use the full power off the five Andromeda aliens and without suffering from insanity. Weaknesses Ultimate Aggregor was harmed by Max's plasma pistol, Ultimate Cannonbolt's attacks, Jetray's neuroshock blasts, Swampfire's fire blasts, and Brainstorm's electric blasts. During those aforementioned instances, Ultimate Aggregor was trying to absorb these attacks, but was unable due to his lack of skill. Ultimate Kevin, due to his greater experience and skill, can absorb Ultimate Aggregor's powers, causing him to revert into his normal form.The Forge of Creation Appearances Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Season 1 *''Ultimate Aggregor'' (first appearance, cameo) Season 2 *''Map of Infinity'' *''Deep'' *''Where the Magic Happens'' *''Perplexahedron'' *''The Forge of Creation'' Season 3 *''The Ultimate Enemy: Part 2'' (flashback; cameo) Etymology Aggregor's name comes from the word "aggregate", which means to form a collection from different parts. This is obviously a reference to his body being made of parts from the Andromeda aliens. Trivia *Ultimate Aggregor didn't just "stand there in shock" when Ultimate Kevin attacked him; rather he tried to absorb the attacks but could not due to his inexperience in absorbing that kind of energy. *Ultimate Kevin could revert the mutation of Aggregor, and not only 1/10 of his energy, because he used a machine to turn them into pure energy, allowing him to gain the full power of the aliens. This energy is what Ultimate Kevin absorbed. *In the game FusionFall, there is a code set that comes with an Ultimate Aggregor Mask. *The five aliens which Aggregor assimilate each represent five elements that are similar to the five chakra natures in the manga/anime Naruto, Naruto: Shippūden, and Boruto: Next Generation, being earth (Andreas), water (Bivalvan), wind (Galapagus), fire (P'andor), and lightning (Ra'ad). References Crew Statements Dwayne McDuffie See Also *Aggregor's Quest Arc Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Male Villains Category:Mutants Category:Ultimate Alien Characters Category:Introduced in Ultimate Alien Category:Main Antagonists Category:Criminals Category:Murderers